


Where's My Daddy Trilogy

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: With Discord defeated Equestria is now back to its normal self, no more cotton candy clouds or soap roads. Equestria now in harmony Fluttershy thinks there must have been a better way before she finds a crying filly wanting her daddy.
Relationships: Discord & Fluttershy, Discord & Screwball, Fluttershy & Screwball
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Where's My Daddy?

The Rainbow of Harmony created by The Elements of Harmony and its holders. Rainbow Dash; The Element of Loyalty, Applejack; The Element of Honesty. Rarity; The Element of Generosity, Pinkie Pie; The Element of Laughter. Fluttershy; The Element of Kindness, and Twilight; The Element of Magic.

They blasted Discord back to stone, freeing Equestria from his chaos rule. Pinkie and Rainbow high hoof each other, while Twilight hugged Rarity. Soon Princess Celestia came to take the stone statue of The Lord of Chaos away, hoping he would never be free again.

Fluttershy looked at the fallen statue, causing her to let out a small sigh. This caught the attention of a rainbow mane pegasus. She gently flew over to the long pink mane pegasus.

"What wrong Shy?" Rainbow wondered, worried about her friend.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said, looking over at her friends.

"Nothing, I'm sorry girls, but I'm a bit tired. you can go party without me." Fluttershy said, wishing them goodbye.

Sharing a group hug, the shy pegasus returned her Element of Kindness to Twilight. Fluttershy left to walk back to her home by the Everfree Forest. The thought of trapping Discord in stone forever haunted her. The shy pegasus wondered if they could have tried to befriend him beside blasting him with a magic rainbow created by The Elements of Harmony.

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel sorry for the Lord of Chaos. Maybe it was just her kind and caring personality, but something about the Draconequus just didn't sit right with the shy pegasus. Her ears soon lifted up, hearing the sound of a filly crying. Fluttershy took to the skies to find the small filly in a dark corner, alone and balling her eyes out.

"There, there," Fluttershy said in a calming voice, patting the young filly's back.

The filly was small, being a pink Earth pony with a purple and white mane with a constantly spinning beanie on her head. Her cutie mark was of a screw and a baseball.

The young Earth filly turn to look at the stranger, seeing a large yellow coated pegasus with a long pink mane and three butterflies for a cutie mark. The one thing Fluttershy noticed out of everything was the filly's strange but unique spiral eyes.

"Umm... Why are you crying?" Fluttershy wondered.

"My daddy left me." The small filly said, rubbing her eyes.

Fluttershy started to feel sorry for the Earth pony filly. She already looked different because of her strange-looking eyes, but now her own father left her alone, never to return. Fluttershy knew what it was like to not have her father around her in her fillyhood. It was just her mother because her father left and never came back.

"Do you mind if you tell me your name?" Fluttershy asked the small filly, giving her a kind and caring smile.

"Screwball, my name is Screwball. Daddy said it fits well with me personally." The filly now known as Screwball said to the mare, returning her kindness with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Screwball. I'm Fluttershy, would you like to stay with me?" Fluttershy asked her. Fluttershy didn't know where that came from, but she didn't care. All she cared about now is Screwball.

“R-Really?” The filly asked, her eyes still filled with tears.

“Of course. I'm not gonna leave a poor, defenceless little filly by herself.” She replied, whipping the tears out of the filly's eyes.

"T-Thank you, you're really nice and sweet.” Screwball said.

“I get that a lo-”

“When is my daddy coming back?" Screwball asked, cutting off Fluttershy's sentence.

Fluttershy stayed quiet, afraid to answer young Screwball's question. The shy mare didn't and doesn't want to know who this filly's father is, but the shy and kind-hearted pegasus did know Screwball's father is never coming back for her.

"Soon, he told me to look after his special little girl until he returns." Fluttershy lied to her.

"No, he didn't. You are lying to me, where is my daddy?" Screwball asked, crossing her front legs. It was hard to take her seriously with how adorable she looked, but her stare was almost as scary as Fluttershy's.

"Umm..." Fluttershy muttered out before giving up and asking the question she was afraid of.

"Who is your daddy?" Fluttershy asked the filly, swallowing her own tongue.

"My daddy is Discord. You know, The Lord of Chaos. Which kinda makes me The Princess of Chaos!" Screwball proudly stated.

Fluttershy held her breath. How could she tell this poor filly that not only is her father ever coming back, but he is trap in stone? With Fluttershy the one doing it!

"Umm... Look, your daddy must really love you. He will return one day, but until then I'll look after you." Fluttershy said, combing the filly's mane.

"What happened to him? Where's my daddy?" Screwball questioned tears in her eyes.

"Stone. He got turned back to stone because he tried to..." Fluttershy said, breaking the news to the sweet filly. She paused when she saw the filly's face.

Screwball couldn't believe it, the young filly summoned a glass of chocolate milk to just drink the glass and then spit out bubbles. In complete shock, a thousand thoughts ran through the chaotic filly's mind. What did her father do to get a turn to stone once again? Maybe he was right, these ponies just didn't know how to have fun.

Fluttershy, however, noticed that the young filly summon a glass of chocolate milk. Meaning Screwball had the same powers as her father. Fluttershy started to shake and began to think that Discord wasn't anything as what Twilight said, "A monster."

The shy pegasus sat next to the crying filly, wrapping her wing around Screwball. The Princess of Chaos' spiral eyes widens in shock before she leans on Fluttershy chest. The shy pegasus smiled at her and gave the filly a gentle kiss on the forehead, acting like a real mother.

"If I stay with you, can you be my mommy?" Screwball asked, looking at Fluttershy with her big, spiral eyes.

"Nothing will make me happier," Fluttershy said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you... Mommy." Screwball said with a small smile.


	2. What About Mummy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Screwball learned that her father may never get out of his stone prison, she never felt whole. Chaos was really the only thing she was good at, until she met Fluttershy, who showed the young chaotic filly a different side to the powers within herself.
> 
> Finally feeling normal and safe with Fluttershy and her friends, it all goes wrong when Celestia hears about Screwball being reformed. She now wants Fluttershy to reform Discord as well. Now Screwball has to choose between the power of Chaos or the power of Friendship.

Screwball awoke with a yawn. The young filly stretches her leg, accidentally causing her lamp to come alive and start tap dancing. Only a few months had passed since Fluttershy adopted young Screwball. Since then, Screwball still had trouble controlling her chaotic powers. Her mother thought it would be best to tell Twilight and the gang about Screwball’s father is and where he now was.

It still brought tears to her eyes, thinking about her poor father, trapped in his stone prison, unable to eat cotton candy. The thought of a world with no sweets brought fear to Screwball. She looked at the tap-dancing lamp, thinking it might be time for another magic lesson with Twilight. Even though the purple unicorn said that she could teach the earth pony filly anything, no pony knew anything about Chaos Magic.

“Screwball, breakfast is ready,” Fluttershy lovely voice beckoned, causing Screwball to jump out of her bed and rush downstairs to meet face to face with her mortal enemy. Vegetables. They had returned for revenge: the war between the pony and the vegetables raged on since Screwball moved in. The war seems endless; too many good lives lost in this onslaught.

Screwball stared at the horrible monster that now sat on her plate. Fluttershy was already on the enemy’s side, saying “It’s good to eat them.” What’s good to eat is pancake mix with chocolate and cotton candy; now, that is delicious. But this, these horrible beasts are nothing, but monsters. Screwball had tried everything, but nothing ever worked.

She always got caught in the act. Screwball looked over to the kitchen, seeing Fluttershy washing the dirty dishes while humming a happy ditty.

Okay, focus, Screwball; you got this. Think of cotton candy, think of cotton candy. Screwball thought to herself, waving her hooves, making the food on her plate change into a giant dragon head.

Screwball quickly reacted, forcing the plate upside down, holding her body weight on it. Fluttershy’s ears moved. Thinking she heard something, the yellow-coated pegasus looked toward the dining room, taking in Screwball grinning while struggling to hold her plate down.

“Screwball, honey, what are you hiding?” Screwball let out a nervous laugh.

“What, me? Hid something? Never! I finished my breakfast! It was so good that I just thought it would be nice to put my plate upside down. You know, for nonsense making.” Screwball fibbed, Fluttershy to raise her eyebrow.

“Yes, and did this have to do with a giant mutant spider? Or what about the half-ant, half-lion creature, the Liant?” Fluttershy deadpanned. Screwball rolled her spiral eyes.

“What? No, this time it’s a dragon head.” Screwball corrected just before she noticed her mistake, Fluttershy smiled triumphantly.

Once she noticed Screwball’s face and how the now sobbing filly’s eyes fell to the floor, Fluttershy pulled up next to the earth pony before wrapping her yellow wing around her.

“Shh. It all right, dear. Look, how about we go shopping for something you might like? Just remember no cotton candy pancakes. Deal?”

Screwball rubbed her eyes. “Deal.” The filly nodded with a small smile.

“Now, how about you try and turn this plate back into a plate?” Fluttershy asked Screwball turned toward her, worried. “I believe in you”

Screwball closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and exhaled. The plate had begun to roar, but the sound ceased when the pink filly pointed her hooves at it. Raucous and evil cackling soon filled the quiet room; the pegasus and earth pony looked on in astonished silence as the plate started to levitate.

“Ha, ha, ha! Now I will build my army to destroy Ponyville and take over Equestria!” The plate then escaped, flying out an open window.

Fluttershy and Screwball both blinked. However, they dismissed the sentient plate’s threat and decided to leave to go shopping. The two walked through the town, the sun whimsically shining down, giving warmth and comfort to all. The mare and the filly tried to search for some breakfast cereal, with no luck.

“Hi, Fluttershy,” the voice of Twilight Sparkle unexpectedly rang out, causing the two to turn and look at her.

“Oh hello, Twilight. It’s nice to see you again. What brings you here?” Fluttershy asked. Screwball rolled her spiral eyes at her mother again.

“Oh, Spike and I are shopping. How are things with Screwball?” Twilight asked. The filly’s eyes widened. Were they really talking like she wasn’t here?

“Just great. She still can’t fully control her powers, but she’s slowly getting better. With time, she might be able to make a cotton candy cloud” Fluttershy said. Screwball blinked. How could they just forget she was standing right there and could hear every word they were saying.

“Well, sorry to cut this short, Fluttershy, but Spike and I need to return to the library. Goodbye!” Twilight grimaced and waved, walking hurriedly away and holding Spike with her magic.

Twilight sat on her stool before her desk with a blank piece of paper and a quill. The unicorn fired up her magic, deftly wielding the quill, and began writing her letter to her teacher.

Dear Princess Celestia,

It has already been several months since Fluttershy took in Discord’s child Screwball. Since then, the young filly has changed from bringing doom and destroying everything around her to an amiable and sweet filly, most of the time. Fluttershy really did something special with Screwball by showing her kindness. It has made that filly change her ways. However, Screwball herself is still unable to control her powers, and without any pony around to teach her, she may never. While her progress is remarkable, I am concerned.

Your Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle

“Spike, can you send this letter, please!” Twilight called. The drake languidly ambled into the unicorn’s room and breathed fire on Twilight’s letter, sending it to the princess.

Sitting contentedly with nothing more to do, Spike rolled his eyes at the overproud unicorn, before suddenly he burped up a letter from the princess. Twilight, excitedly pored over the letter, grinning widely.

Dear Twilight,

It’s always nice to hear from you. It so good to hear Screwball is doing well since Discord’s imprisonment. Now, I would like to meet with you and your friends on Friday for a picnic. I’ll be bringing an important guest with me, so, please, do treat him with kindness and friendship. He’s a little bit of a jokester.

I’m sure Screwball will learn how to control her powers in time. I’ll can’t wait to meet with you again, and that includes your friends. Remember, I’ll be over in two days, and Twilight, please try not to go overboard. This is just a nice and simple picnic between friends.

Princess Celestia.

Twilight rolled her eyes at the last few lines from the Princess.

“Please. When have I ever freaked out?” Twilight blurted out incredulously, causing Spike to face away, hiding his folded arms and his equally incredulous face.

“I’M FREAKING OUT!” Twilight yelled. It was now Friday, and Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity were all trying to calm Twilight.

She had been frantic for almost a whole hour. Suddenly, the purple unicorn felt like the flowers weren’t in the right place. Or maybe there wasn’t enough shade, or perhaps the wind was too warm and they should just move this to another day entirely. Princess Celestia arrived just then and looked over at Twilight before leaning down to whisper in Spike’s ear.

“Another conniption?” Celestia asked. Spike nodded. Celestia let out a small laugh.

The important guest’s arrival caused all the girls to pause and behold the statue of the draconequus in fear and hatred. Celestia had begun explaining why she had bought Discord's statue to Ponyville when Fluttershy and Applejack arrived, horribly surprised at the sight. Once Celestia saw the yellow pegasus, the tall white alicorn smiled and told them how she would like the shy mare to reform Discord Celestia left and the girls nodded, knowing if Discord got out of control, they could just use the elements again to petrify him

The Mane Six gathered around Discord’s statue, forming a circle. Twilight ignited her horn, lifting herself and the five other Elements of Harmony into the air. A rainbow connected them together before blasting Discord free from his stone prison. The draconequus looked around as he stretched his body and released his chaos energy.

Back home, as Screwball looked around for something to do, her body began to twitch. The young filly rubbed her chin. ’That can’t be right,’ she thought.

She felt a powerful magical energy pulse through Ponyville. She looked to the top of the hill where it came from. It was hard to make out who was up there, but from the number of ponies, she guessed her mommy and her friends. Screwball rushed there, only to met a face she didn’t think she’d ever see again. Discord.

“D-d-d-Daddy?” Screwball forced herself to say, tears rolling down her cheeks as Discord looked at her, smiling, before conjuring a cotton candy cloud.

With a smile as wide as a mile, Screwball rushed over to her father. Discord picked his daughter up into a hug like he wasn’t ever going to let her go again.

“Daddy, I missed you so much!” Screwball cried into his coat. All while, Fluttershy eye began to twitch.

“Umm... ‘Shy, are you alright?” Rainbow asked

“Just... peachy,” Fluttershy feigned, withholding her rage at the sight of Discord and her daughter hugging like a family.

Screwball happily let go of the hug and began bouncing around the creature of chaos with massive joy. The young filly began cheering that her dad had now returned, and Fluttershy’s anger started to rise immensely. The animals were still discorded, and, well, Fluttershy had had enough. The pegasus flew up to the draconequus.

“Look, buster, if you don’t back down right now, I’ll give you The Stare!” Fluttershy threatened, her once lovely voice now a primal mix of hate and anger, all toward Discord. Screwball swallowed nervously at the mention of The Stare.

“Umm... Daddy, you might want to back down. The Stare is really powerful.” Screwball urged before hiding behind her father’s back.  
“How would you know that?” Discord asked softly, lowering himself to Screwball’s height.

“Well, duh, because she’s my mummy!” Screwball cried out with a joyful smile.

Discord’s eyes exploded in shock, causing them to deflate like balloons. A fire then burned within him, and he grew a new pair of eyes as he and Fluttershy glared each other down

\----------------------------------------------  
*******************************************************  
\----------------------------------------------

The two ponies and the one Lord of Chaos made their way toward Fluttershy’s cottage near the woods. Once inside, Screwball ran up the stairs to show her daddy her photo collection. Discord looked around the small cottage before turning to face Fluttershy, who was still glaring at him

"Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me the magic of friendship?" Discord asked with sarcastic derision.

"Screw the magic of friendship! You, mister, are going down if you think you're taking Screwball away from me. You will go down, down, down!" Fluttershy exploded, initiating another glaring fest.

"You want to dance, Fluttershy? I must warn you, I’m a horrible dancer. I have two left feet."

"So do I. But I have two left hooves. Plus, dancing with a goat leg must really be difficult." Fluttershy said, glaring into the draconequus’s eyes even though he was looking away.

"Trust me, it is,” Discord whispered. Screwball reappeared and seeing them bickering, let out a gasp before rushing over.

“Well, Discord makes yourself at home,” Fluttershy forced herself to say, noticing Screwball. Discord smirked looking at his daughter and then back toward Fluttershy.

“Do you know what the time is, my dear? I don’t think I have ever seen a clock anywhere in this world. Or a calendar for that matter. How does any pony know what the date is? Do you ponies just randomly celebrate holidays when you feel like it?” Discord wondered, entertained by his own tangents.

Fluttershy, in her search for carrots for Angel, discovered she had none. She turned to look at Discord who began eating paper out of a bowl. Screwball looked at the bowl, and Discord casually offered her some of the paper, at which she licked her lips.

“Umm... Discord, Screwball. I have to go out for a bit. Try to avoid destroying the house. I’ll be back in an hour.” Fluttershy left the house--just to poke her head back through the door to see the two playing cards.

Once she was gone, Discord grew an evil smirk and looked at Screwball who was holding her cards horizontally.

“Screwball, my dear, how about we work on your chaos powers?” Discord asked. Screwball blinked.

“But, Mummy told me: ‘no chaos in the house!’” Screwball said. Discord quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I’m your father, and, well, I did create you. Who are you really going to listen to: me, or a mare who took your own father away from you?” Discord asked knavishly. Screwball rubbed her chin and looked at the picture on the desk. There she was with Fluttershy, both smiling. Her eyes fell to the ground before agreeing with her father.

Fluttershy hummed a little song as she walked home with a bag of carrots. She saw Twilight and Spike and greeted them with a small smile.

“Good afternoon, you two,” Fluttershy said as pleasantly as possible.

“Fluttershy, I came over to say that Discord stole my reforming spell from the library” Twilight said. Fluttershy reflected.

“Well that does explain the paper eating,” Fluttershy said. Twilight’s eye twitched.

“He ate them?!” Twilight shrieked.

“Umm... they, they ate them. Screwball had some, as well,” Fluttershy corrected. Twilight let out a frustrated moan.

“Hey, Fluttershy, you know your house is flying and spinning midair, right?” Spike said. Fluttershy turned and look in disbelief at the floating house.

’I’m going to destroy him,’ Fluttershy thought. She turned back toward Twilight. “Twilight, I promise that Discord will behave. Bring every pony over and I’ll show you how reformed he is.”

“Alright, then,” Twilight said before leaving with Spike. Fluttershy’s smile disappeared once her friends were far enough away.

A fire burned within the mare as she looked toward her cottage. She flapped her wings, lifting herself into the air to fly inside. She didn’t think she would see the day when her tree root cottage would become a levitating carnival featuring a giant swimming pool filled with chocolate, a cotton candy rollercoaster, and strange creatures. Fluttershy took a deep breath before she stomped her hoof, promptly summoning Screwball, who beamed at her.

“DISCORD!” Fluttershy called out furiously. The draconequus emerged from the swimming pool with a towel around his waist.

“What is it, my dear? Screwball and I were just having fun.” Discord said disappointedly, looking down at her.

“Screwball, you know the rule: no chaos in the house,” Fluttershy said with firmness, that made the young filly’s eyes drop. “You’re grounded.”

“Fluttershy! You’re being unfair; she was just doing what she was made to do. Be the Princess of Chaos!” Discord implored, snapping his fingers causing Screwball to wear a tiara and hold a golden sceptre.

“No, Mummy is right. I should have known better. Sorry, Mum. Don’t worry, I’ll try to not be such a screw-up.” Screwball said plaintively, bowing her head as she took a giant python to her room.

“You really messed up this time, Fluttershy,” Discord said with a grin.

“I know what you’re trying to do, but I need to talk to Screwball. I’ve invited my friends over for dinner, and I promised you would have at least tried to change. I was wrong. I don’t know or care about you, but you’re Screwball’s father, and, like it or not I’m, her mother. I would hate to see her go through the same pain as the last time you got locked away.” Fluttershy said, walking toward Screwball’s room.

Fluttershy knocked on the wooden door and slowly opened it to see Screwball sitting dejectedly. Fluttershy let out a sigh and sat next to her. The pegasus wrapped her wing around Screwball, letting the filly to cry into her coat. Fluttershy just smiled at her, moving her hoof up and down the chaotic filly’s back. Fluttershy started to hum Screwball’s favourite song, making the pink earth pony smile, even if was a little one.

Fluttershy looked out the window, seeing the beautiful ground. Screwball also took notice of this. The two journeyed down the presently normal stairs to find the house completely normal. Discord stepped forward.

“I’m sorry for turning your house into a chaotic mess. I turned everything back, even though it was better the way it was before. I talked Screwy into causing chaos with me. Don’t be too hard on her. But she did make that rollercoaster...” Discord added. Screwball bit her lip.

“As much as I am disappointed in you, Screwball. That was kind of impressive. Now get ready. Mummy’s friends will be here soon.” Screwball to nodded and took off.

“Thank you, Discord,” Fluttershy said

\----------------------------------------------  
*******************************************************  
\----------------------------------------------

The Mane Five walked to Fluttershy cottage, ready for dinner with Fluttershy, Screwball, and Discord. It was easy to tell that one of them was not going to enjoy this visit. Wearing the elements, the kind mare thought they would see nothing but chaos. Seeing Fluttershy’s cottage completely normal was eye-catching, to say the least. Discord, wearing a suit, opened the door, rolling out a red carpet appearance with his tongue. The girls entered with looks of confusion.

“May I take your hats, ladies?” Discord asked, trying to seize Twilight tiara.

“Hold on to your Elements, girls, this is going to be one long night,” Twilight said. Discord smirked and whipped his tail to make a defeated snapping noise.

The girls took their seats at the table. The silence between every pony at the table was strange. Not one of them knew what to say or even trusted Discord to be nice and reformed. It almost seemed impossible, the only one who happily dug into her food was Screwball. The young filly tried to start a conversion with little luck.

“Alright, that is enough. I know Discord has done some bad things before, but I know, with time, he can become someone we could call a friend. All you girls just need to give him a chance.” Fluttershy said with as much confidence as she could muster. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, right, the day I trust Discord is the day I stop being awesome,” Rainbow vowed, flipping her mane out of her face.

“Look, every pony, Discord is my father and I trust him. I know that what he did was wrong, but if he’s willing to change, then you should believe in him as you did with me. I’m thankful for the second chance, so please, just give him a shot,” Screwball interjected, causing Discord to look away remorsefully before shaking his head.

“Why go through all this, Fluttershy?” Twilight asked. The pegasus looked at the draconequus for a second.

“Because that's what friends do,” Fluttershy said, nodding her head.

“We’re friends?” Discord questioned, rather baffled.

“Well, more like acquaintances, but since we don’t like talking to each other often, we could just meet up for tea once a week to try and believe that we are friends. So, I’ll say we’re more forced to meet up but we both can’t be bothered to stop being friends and go make some new ones.” Fluttershy explained, trying to dismiss any ideas of the two being friends.

Discord blinked before turning and looking at the shy pegasus. The anger in his glare was apparent. Before he could say anything, Angel Bunny hopped through the open window. The small white bunny chattered and gesticulated, telling them that something was amiss at Sweet Apple Acres. The girls all looked at Discord, who could simply shrug.

“Screwball, stay here,” Fluttershy commanded, before leaving with the others. The filly’s eyes fell before she trailed the others only a few minutes behind.

\----------------------------------------------  
*******************************************************  
\----------------------------------------------

Screwball got to the frozen Sweet Apple Acres and saw Fluttershy and her friends hesitating to use the Elements of Harmony against Discord.

“Look, Fluttershy, do you really want to be the one to take Screwball’s father away from her again? Just promise to never use your Element of Harmony, and then Screwy will be happy!” Discord coaxed

Fluttershy to look away contemplatively.

“I promise to never use my Element of Harmony against you,” Fluttershy said, taking off her necklace.

“I’m free forever!” Discord cheered triumphantly, skating around the frozen farm. He suddenly stopped, seeing Screwball standing in his path.

“You used me, just to be free forever?! Did you ever love me? Was I just a bargaining chip to you, dad? Well, you can have it because you are no longer my father!” Screwball stormed away.

“Screwy, dear,” Discord called after her.

“Mum, turn him to stone for all I care.” Discord laugh.

“Please, she wouldn’t because she promised and she’s my friend,” Discord said, skating next to Fluttershy.

“I’m not your friend! I don’t want anything to do with someone who would do something like that to their own daughter!” Fluttershy condemned, following Screwball.

“Well, who needs you? So what if you were the only two who let me be me... and would want to be my friend and family… Oh, fine. Well played, Fluttershy” Discord conceded, bowing his head before sitting on the nearest apple tree, turning everything back to normal.

Fluttershy and Screwball looked at Discord in confusion as he walked up to the two ponies.

“I’m sorry how I acted. I wanted chaos and well you can’t always get what you want in a friendship or in a family” Discord said, making the two ponies smile and hug the draconequus.

\----------------------------------------------  
*******************************************************  
\----------------------------------------------

The next day, Princess Celestia and the Mane Six and Screwball watched as Discord kneeled before the Princess of Equestria.

“I promise to use my magic for good instead of evil... most of the time” Discord vowed Celestia rolled her eyes.

“I suppose that good enough for now,” Celestia said, before turning to Twilight, “I leave the Elements with you for now.”

“Now, Discord…” Celestia said, before she noticed him and Fluttershy bickering once again

“Are they even friends?” Celestia asked Twilight seeing the glare the two were giving each other.

“Well… umm… about that…” Twilight muttered.

“Of course they not! They are going to be lovers,” Screwball cheered, eliciting worried looks from the others. “You can see it in their eyes”

“I think that’s just hatred,” Applejack stated

“Yeah, you can practically see the fire from that hatred flaring around them” Rainbow pointed out.

“Yeah, isn’t it romantic?” Screwball said with a sigh.


	3. How To Make A Family 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screwball trying to get used to her life now. She finally has her daddy (Discord) free and able to come and go as he pleases. And still having to live at her mommy's (Fluttershy) cottage.
> 
> It always seems like Fluttershy and Discord are always fighting with each other. Having to watch almost every second of it was young Screwball.
> 
> But, she knows her mommy and daddy love each other. And the Gala will show it.
> 
> (Note: A different version of Make New Friends, But Keep Discord.)

Ponyville. A completely perfect normal run of the mill day, in a completely normal run of the mill town. The birds were singing, the sky is blue, the wet grass from last night rain is green, and a periscope made out of cheese poked out of a couple of completely normal cotton candy bushes….

Wait.

The periscope was locked onto a buttercream pegasus, three pink butterflies for her cutie mark. And she was with a stallion, she was on a date! Laughing, enjoying this dark stormy coat pegasus. Thunderlane.

The watcher spits out a few leaves. A chaotic being, made out of nothing but chaos was just watching her mommy on a date.

Screwball, grind her teeth together. It has been weird in her family. First her father, the Lord of Chaos; Discord got blast to stone by The Elements of Harmony. Then Fluttershy found young Screwball and took the Chaotic filly in as her own daughter.

A little after that, Princess Celestia wanted Discord to be reform. Putting him in the hooves of Fluttershy, Screwball saw it with her eyes. It was love at first sight, they totally didn't hate each other. But just at the end of the year was what ruin everything!

Lord Tirek escaped Tartarus and tricked Discord into helping him steal all the magic in Equestria. Including Screwball! The young filly magic was stolen away from her in a cage created by her own father. Double-crossed, Lord Tirek stole Discord's magic leaving the Lord of Chaos weak, he then saw how powerful The Magic of Friendship really is. Both Tirek and Discord.

But that was months ago. Heck, even Fluttershy didn't want Screwball to stay at Discord realm of Chaos of the weekend. Afraid that her daughter might get hurt. Yet, Discord and Fluttershy still met up every week. The dining room became a war zone for the two of them.

“I spy with my little eye. A stallion pegasus hair is about to catch on fire.” Screwball said, giggling to herself in delight.

Fluttershy took a sip from her tea. Her current date with Thunderlane is fine. The Gala was coming up in a few days, but the pegasus stallion all he did was talk, talk, talk.

The Element of Kindness almost choked on her drink. Thunderlane was in his own world far too much to not even notice that his mane was ablaze.

"Do you smell smoke?" He asked, before feeling the heat from the fire.

Then goes another one. Fluttershy watches the stallion run towards the nearest body of water. Fluttershy glare turn towards the brush, Screwball has been a little jealous with any new pony Fluttershy had met. The cream coloured pegasus thinks it because the chaotic filly doesn't want to lose her mommy.

First, with a mare named Tree Hugger, Screwball turned all the plants alive and cause the Earth Pony to run away in fear. Then it happened again with a stallion that was trying some bad pick up line. Snakes in his mane which is now made out cheese.

One by one. Screwball just laughs while watching the chaos unfold. Discord didn't seem to care, in fact, The Lord of Chaos was proud of his daughter creating mass mayhem.

Fluttershy pulls Screwball out of the brush. Her hooves were covered in red paint, dripping to the grassy ground. The chaotic filly let out a soft nervous chuckle.

"Mom, I swear it wasn't me!" Screwball said holding out her hooves.

"This is the third time you have done this! You need to start behaving yourself, I know I raised you better than this." Fluttershy said

"Are you mad?" The young filly asked

"Not mad. Just disappointed, I know you are a nice filly and you can be better than your father and I. Only if you stop this reckless behaviour." Fluttershy said, her voice was sharp and clear.

Screwball lower her head in shame. "Sorry, mommy."

Fluttershy comb Screwball's mane, a gentle smile on the cream pegasus' lips. The chaotic felly head rested on her mother's soft butter yellow fur.

"Let's go home. Then we can talk about your punishment."

It was a rather silent but short walk back to Fluttershy's cottage. Screwball kept looking towards her mother then shifting her gaze away towards the boring old trees. They needed popcorn leaves or the tree trunk to be made out of springs rather than wood.

Screwball thought she saw Fluttershy's mailbox let out a yelp almost like a dog barking at passing ponies. Did those windows have it out for Screwball's mother, they seemed to be glaring at the cream coloured pegasus.

Fluttershy was sorting through her mail. A letter from Princess Celestia, it must be about The Grand Galloping Gala coming soon, Fluttershy and her friends always go to those events. A bunch of boring suits, stallions and mares, a loving couple dancing together falling madly in love.

Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. The Gala, it was the perfect moment to have her mommy and daddy share a dance with each other. They finally see that they love each other, get married and Screwball will finally have both of her parents living under one roof.

When the pair of ponies walked in, a loud pop caused Fluttershy to skyrocket towards the ceiling, shaking in fear. Yet, it was only a long talk and annoying Lord of Chaos.

"Daddy!" Screwball cried, rushing to give her father a hug around his waist.

"Hello, my little abomination." Discord said, his eagle claw combing through the chaotic filly's mane.

"Discord. I told you once before and I'll keep saying it until this gets through that thick skull of yours. Don't call my daughter an Abomination!" Fluttershy stomps her hoof in frustration, it looked like stream blew out of her nose.

Screwball noticed how her mother and father speak about her. They never use any words for sharing. "Our" or "We" it was always "Mine" or"I'll" they didn't see the family picture.

The one that Screwball only dreams about and hopes it comes true.

Yet. The fighting has started already. Spit flying out of their mouths as the two of them yelled at each other. Forgetting the fact that Screwball was standing close watching the whole thing.

Words that either would regret after it was spoken. Screwball hung her head, slowly and quietly she made her way to her room. Once there, she'll do the same thing she always does when her mommy and daddy started fighting.

Hide in her room, under the covers. Casting small chaos magic to try and block out all the yelling, and even sometimes the breaking of plates and vases.

…

…

...

It was silent.

Screwball didn't even hear the animals anymore. It was all silent. If anything made a sound now, it would cause a loud echo that would ring throughout the cottage.

Her door creaked open, Screwball poked her head out of the bedsheets. The soft butter-like turn Pegasus stood in Screwball doorway.

Fluttershy's mane was somewhat wet. Meaning it had something to do with Discord.

Fluttershy sat on the edge of Screwball's bed. The young chaotic filly lay her head on top of Fluttershy's lap.

"Why do you and daddy always fight?" Screwball asked

"It a little hard to explain. Sorry about that. Would you like to be my plus one for the Gala?" Fluttershy asked

The question itself was out of the blue. It caught Screwball by surprise. Wasn't she still in trouble for the totally normal fire?

"What about daddy?" She asked

"I'm sure he'll get his own way in. With or without a ticket."

Screwball then remembers something important. Fluttershy normally forgets that Screwball did something wrong after the Pegasus mare fights with The Lord of Chaos.

"Can we get ice-cream?" Screwball asked, rather excited.

"You're still in trouble," Fluttershy said

There goes her plan.

\---------------------------------------------  
*****************************************************  
\---------------------------------------------

Why did there have to be dresses?

First, there was the epic war against vegetables. Now there is a second war, a war against all puffy, long, and uncomfortable dresses!

Screwball decided it. And that means the dresses must die. No matter how cute she might look in one of these. Or how her mother would attack the chaotic filly with large and unstoppable puppy dogs eyes.

Still, Rarity made her a dress, forcing the princess of chaos to stand still and do nothing. Nothing! Her, Screwball an Earth pony that can literally fly. Having to stand still and do nothing. It a force against nature!

Also, Princess Celestia gave Discord tickets to the Gala. Rather than sending in a mail pony into the realm of chaos. Any sane pony would they mind with one foot inside. Screwball was forced to be a delivery filly.

Got paid too. Then Fluttershy stole those bits off her daughter and put them after in a bank for safekeeping.

Her dress wasn't even chaotic. It was just a plain normal dress, her mommy just wanted Rarity to make Screwball something simple. So she could easily move around.

Fluttershy must have thought that her daughter would cause untold Chaos at The Grand Galloping Gala.

No, all Screwball was going to do is plan Cupid.

Her plan is already set. It was crazy, and most of didn't make sense. In her mind, her plan was all pictures yet no words following those pictures. One was just a chocolate swimming pool, yeah she definitely needs that in her plan of romance.

At less Fluttershy didn't have a date. That would ruin the popcorn filled with ink that would explode and rain down around her mommy and daddy dancing.

Only a few more days left until her family is finally complete.

\---------------------------------------------  
*****************************************************  
\---------------------------------------------

The day has arrived. The Grand Galloping Gala is here.

What a wonderful event and evening. The full moon shining down on Canterlot Castle, ponies walking with their noses high in the air. The smell of strong and all types of fragrance filled Screwball's nose.

She almost started coughing at the smell. Then the young chaotic filly bump into some pony. A bit of mud got on to his suit, he didn't seem, please. The anger was shown when his whole face turned a burning red, he was glaring down at Screwball. If looks could kill, then Screwball would be dead ten times over by now.

"You little brat! You got mud on my suit!" The cried out, a bit of his spit land on Screwball's face.

"If you ask me, I did the suit a huge favour. I hate such a good thing being on some pony so dirty." Screwball said, a sly smirk piece her lips.

He was about to start yelling again. But began muttering under his breath, backing away in fear. Screwball looked behind her.

Discord; The Lord of Chaos wearing a bright orange tux with a matching orange top hat. Screwball giggles at the site, yet she wasn't one to judge. Her dress was rather simple, a soft baby blue that flows down her tail. Allowing free movement, with a hairclip of a flower, on her right side. But, Screwball made it change sides randomly throughout the night.

"Hi, daddy!" Screwball's voice was always cheerful when she saw her daddy.

The Gala is hosted on a Saturday night, the weekend where the princess of chaos would stay at her mommy's cottage. Then next weekend, Screwball would live in her daddy's chaos realm.

The royal stallion just ran away in fear. Most ponies were still afraid of Discord after the whole Lord Tirek attack.

"You look stunning Screwy." Discord said, giving his daughter a rather cheesy grin.

"Aw. Thanks, Dad, you rockin' that orange tux well. I would have added a flower that sprays water." Screwball comment

"That's why you're my daughter." His large lion paw messed up her perfectly comb mane.

He snapped his finger, fixing the mess.

"I rather not fight with your mother tonight. This is your first Gala! Mine too, but if you want to live up this snooze fest. We'll see what us two can do."

Well, the Gala was boring, with a capital B and maybe an extra W added some in there 'BoringW?' she guesses. Uptight ponies that most likely never had fun in their lives.

The real problem was that her mommy and daddy wouldn't even go near each other! They would sometimes spend a little bit of time with the chaotic filly. But, soon enough they went their own ways.

Discord even had a dance with Princess Luna! A freaking moon princess.

"Who does she is, Sailor Moon." Screwball mutters to herself. Slightly glaring the Lunar Princess.

Fluttershy stayed close to most of her friends. The cream coloured pegasus didn't really dance with any pony. Well half a lie, Fluttershy did share a dance with Screwball once or twice

But Fluttershy was meant to dance with Discord!

Her plan was perfect. Heck, she even pulls off the whole high wire while playing Hyper Morty Moonshine. Or was it some about Super and Sunshine. Screwball couldn't be bothered to remember, besides those blue coins.

Nightmares for weeks there.

She had enough of this!

Her mother and father love each other! She'll make them love each other, then they'll be a big old happy family.

A surge of uncontrollable chaos energy formed around the princess of chaos. Her swirl eyes sparkling bright purple as she lifted herself off the ground.

The ground began to turn into rubber, sticking every pony into the dance floor. Only a small bit of land was left, it floated above the rubber quicksand ground. Spinning slowly in a circle or sometimes a square. Her dress was sparkling, her dress flowing in a non-existing wind.

Discord floated above the ground, Fluttershy was forced on the moving dance floor. Discord fingers were tied together by a bunch of snakes that turned into a strong and unbreakable form of wire.

"Screwball honey. Please, calm down." Fluttershy spoke in her soft mother kind voice.

"Yes dear. I love chaos and all but isn't this too much? You're glowing and not in a good way." Discord said

"I'm just fine! All I wanted was for my mommy and daddy to dance and then they will fall in love so I CAN HAVE A FAMILY! A real one! Now fall in love!" Her speaking was strange, patterns all over the place.

Fluttershy and Discord looked at each other for a brief second. They were rather silent, Screwball floated in front of them. Close enough, Fluttershy to bring her daughter into a loving hug, tears running down the chaotic filly's face.

"Screwball, you see. Your father and I, we both love you. But, we just don't love each other." Fluttershy said

"But, I don't understand. Why can other fillies and colts have both their parents? Why can't I wake up in the morning late, with dad creating a quick breakfast for me? While you give me a kiss goodbye, or he reads me a bedtime story while you sing me to sleep." Screwball said

"You can't force love," Fluttershy spoke

"But, but, but... This is a FanFiction! They do it all the time, why can't I be happy?" Screwball asked

"Blame the author, he thought it would be a better story like this." Discord said

Fluttershy was rather confused. But, she was training herself to block out everything that Discord says, she been getting good at it too, she was able to get through almost a whole conversion with The Lord of Chaos without listening to a single word he said.

"I know it hard Screwball... But, Fluttershy and I don't love each other. It just the way of life." Discord said

"I still don't understand it. I just want my family to be complete. I don't want a broken one anymore." Her eyes were bright pink, puffy from the tears the ran down her soft pink cheeks.

Slowly, the chaos magic began to be undone. While Screwball cried into her mother's soft yellow fur, feeling her father's eagle claw run down her back. Combing her fur, trying to calm the young chaotic filly down.

"I just wanted a family..." Screwball spoke into Fluttershy's fur.

"And you do. I'm still your mother and Discord is still your father. We both love you, that's why we put up with each other. It's all for you because we love you Screwball." Fluttershy spoke, giving The Princess of Chaos a soft kiss on her forehead.

Screwball rubbed her eyes. She was still softly crying at the news, all her hopes and dreams of having a whole family just gone in a matter of minutes. Yet, she wasn't alone like she was before.

She still remembers how that alleyway felt, how cold, dark and wet it was. How a bright rainbow lit up the sky and all chaos magic just disappeared. Then Screwball met her future mom, the warmth of her hug back then still fills Screwball's heart with joy.

Then, that magic day where Princess Celestia decided to reform Discord. She got her dad back, even if her mommy was a little jealous of the two of them together. The Chaos Duo. Having him teaching her how to control her chaos magic, how her mommy would laugh at some of the pranks that the young chaotic filly would pull on the town ponies of Ponyville.

Her family might be split apart. But, at least she has her family. A real one that loves her.


End file.
